Burning Retribution
by Perhapsormaybe
Summary: A dark deal allows Facilier to return to life, this time vowing revenge. With a little help from a scorned young man, will he succeed in destroying the life Naveen and Tiana have built together?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Anyone who's read the "Hellfire" chapter of "Music In Our Souls" can skip most of the first part of this chapter. That drabble got a good amount of requests for a continuation, and so it is now a full length story. The other full length story I'd mentioned I would start on will follow this one, as they actually work best as continuations of one another.

Facilier screamed as his friends dragged him to the 'Other Side'. He pleaded with them desperately, telling them he had more plans, if they could only give him more time…But such dark friends are not the kind to give something for nothing, and so far, they believed Facilier had used up all his chances.

The gate to the human world closed with a purple flash. All Facilier could see in the darkness were the green outlines of his voodoo doll captors as they dragged him to a location he could not see. His mind raced, imagining the terrible tortures that might await him. He considered asking if they were taking him to Hell, but he knew the answer already. Hearing it said aloud would only make the trip that much worse. There'd be no comforting denial if it were said, and it was denial Facilier foolishly clung to at the moment.

"You still have more plans, eh? Let him go, boys," a shape shifted in the shadows. All Facilier could tell in the darkness was that while the shape had a similar build to a man, it was no man.

Facilier took advantage of the moment, gazing his composure. He pulled himself to his feet and swept his hat off his head, giving the shape a bow, hoping that form could see him. "Oh, yes. Lots more plans…If you would just afford me a little more time, Mr. …uh?"

"Just call me Belial. I'm listening to your plea," there was a flash in the darkness, and Facilier gave a shudder as he realized that the light the voodoo doll demons were giving off was being reflected on Belial's teeth. "But you better make it pretty impressive, Facilier."

Facilier nodded. "As I'm sure you're aware, it's a frog's fault I'm here…"

"Oh no," Belial interrupted, a circle of gold light forming beside him. As he spoke, an image of Tiana and Naveen at their wedding appeared in the middle of the light. "It's not her fault you're out of time, and they're not frogs anymore."

Facilier frowned momentarily, but then thought of a way to work it into his scheme. "Surely you're not okay with happy endings? Wouldn't you prefer they were miserable? I know y'all spirits like your wayward souls and all, but what about pure souls? I'm talkin' nice folk here…"

"Yes…we like their souls much better," Belial agreed, "But it's a rare treat. They typically have to sign their souls over, and it's such a hassle. But they are more…delicious. Too bad I haven't had one in a good thousand years."

"Ah, but what if I personally promise you those two's souls? Tiana's and Naveen's? Especially Tiana's," He muttered the last part darkly.

"How do you expect to do that?"

"If you would grant me more time, and just a touch more power – not much, mind you, I know how to get to those two so that they're desperate enough to give their souls up to you. I can guarantee it. I know their kind."

Belial was silent, contemplating.

"Well? What do you say?" Facilier extended his hand. "Do we got ourselves a deal?"

Belial chuckled. "It will take more souls than that."

"Of course. After I have them, I'll get the souls of everyone in New Orleans and in Maldonia. All for you, and all I want in return is the life I had back."

"Facilier, we have ourselves an arrangement," a human shaped hand, covered in what felt like scales, reached out and touched Facilier's hand without gripping it. "But if you fail…" Belial did not finish the threat. "Are you sure you want to accept?"

Facilier shook his hand, flinching at the touch of the scales, without a moment's hesitation. Whatever was waiting for him on this side would be terrible, but at least he could postpone it for now and get revenge at the same time…

* * *

A year had passed in as quiet of a way as possible for a busy restaurateur and her husband. They had their ups and downs, their arguments, and both of them had sustained a few burns and knife injuries while working. But it was still a good life. They loved each other very much, and they were happy together. Happier than either had been on their own, that's for certain.

And that was why Naveen didn't understand why his wife seemed to be keeping a secret from him. He walked in one day on her whispering to her mother, Eudora, but Tiana had clammed up the minute she spotted her prince. She'd made a quick gesture to her mother, and Eudora had shut her mouth as well.

Naveen was troubled over it. The restaurant was doing well, the house almost full every night, and he didn't think he'd done anything to warrant anger, but Tiana refused to tell him what was going on, insisting she'd tell him later, when the time was right. Eudora had only smirked and told him it wasn't her place to tell him Tiana's business. His mother-in-law did assure him, however, that Tiana would tell him soon.

Soon turned out to be a week after he'd intruded on them.

"Naveen? Can you come here a moment?" Tiana had asked one day at work, pulling him into the pantry. The staff had exchanged amused looks, assuming the couple was just exchanging affection. There was a yelp from inside the pantry, a cry of "are you sure?" and then Naveen had practically burst down the door, looking like he'd been hit by a train. Tiana looked worried. She'd thought, given Naveen's reaction, that he was upset. She couldn't have been more wrong.

"_Achidanza_! Everyone, everyone, I have an announcement!" He clapped his hands, making sure all eyes were on him. He pulled Tiana closer to him. "We are going to have a baby! Tiana is with child! …I am going to be a father. A father!"

Some of the kitchen staff politely applauded, and a few of the younger men let out whooping noises and "Way to go, Naveen!" was shouted from one corner.

Naveen ushered Tiana out of the kitchen and into the dining room, which was being prepped for tonight's service. "Why did you not tell me sooner?"

"I wanted to be sure. I told mama first because she'd know if I was mistakin' the signs…"

Naveen hit himself upside the head. "This was why you were queasy! You told me you were just with a …what did you call it? Bug?" He accused.

"Well, at that point I really thought it was just some sort of virus," Tiana defended herself. "But then there were other things…I was thirsty more often, and my stomach hurt all the time…Mama was the one who suggested I might be pregnant in the first place. I'm sorry I didn't tell you first."

"It is all right. But to think…our own child on the way! I must write my parents immediately and tell them the good news!"

"_After _dinner service," Tiana insisted. Naveen nodded, but caught her arm and whirled her back into him when she attempted to go back to the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To work. Dinner service is –"

"Not nearly as important as your health! You are with child, you should not be working as much as you do."

"I'll be fine, Naveen," Tiana insisted, giving him a kiss before wrenching her arm free. "You know this place would go to pieces without me," she teased. Naveen watched her go, feeling like he'd already lost a battle before it had ever begun.

"For now, maybe," he said softly, "But at some point I _will_ get you to take it easy."

* * *

A year. A whole year had been lost to Facilier, with no idea of where it had gone. The time spent in the underworld had felt like mere minutes, but when he returned to New Orleans, he quickly found out he was wrong.

He heard snippets from people around town about Tiana and Naveen – how happy their marriage was, how wonderful Tiana's Palace was, how great the food was there. The seeming perfection of their life made Facilier angrier than he could stand.

But he had never been one for the direct approach. True, Belial had granted him more power than he'd first had in life, but he'd also been warned that if he used the magic up before his scheduled return, he'd be forced back all the sooner. And so, he needed a pawn.

He watched the citizens of New Orleans carefully, trying to find one who was stupid enough, or desperate enough to go along with his plans, but competent enough not to screw everything up.

Since the news of Tiana and Naveen's pregnancy had reached his ears, he'd had a plan, especially once he heard that Naveen had insisted on hiring more staff to make the job easier for Tiana. It would be two more days before he spotted a young man being rejected by Charlotte La Bouff. She walked off in a huff as the boy hung his head, seemingly defeated.

Facilier recognized the man, though he didn't know his name. But he'd seen him at the La Bouff masquerade ball, where Charlotte had also turned him down. Apparently he still hadn't given up on her.

"What's the matter, kid?" Facilier asked, twirling his cane as he walked. He patted the boy on the back. "Love troubles, eh son?"

"Why do I keep trying? She's been turning me down since we were eight. I thought since the prince married her best friend…"

"That she might suddenly have time for you?" Facilier anticipated. The boy nodded. "Well, it is your lucky day. Because I'm gonna help you get that filly, and I barely want anything out of you in return, uh…your name?"

"I'm Travis. But I really don't have anything to give you. I'm not a prince," he said the last word bitterly. "Can't offer myself to Charlotte, can't offer anything to you. Who are you, anyways?"

"Names aren't important, Travis. Least ways, not mine. But I can promise you that La Bouff girl's heart. She'd be all yours, desperately in love with you…and you can either be happy with that, or get revenge and reject her the way she keeps doing to you."

"No. If she'd have me, I'd be with Charlotte forever."

"All right, dreamer," Facilier interlocked his hands and cracked his knuckles. "I can get you that. The only thing I need from you…is a simple handshake."

"That's all?" Travis asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's all."

Travis's arm shook, but he extended his hand anyways. Facilier grabbed it and shook enthusiastically, his grip tightening when a sharp, stabbing sensation went into the palm of Travis's hand. When Travis pulled his hand away, he stared at his palm, where a bright purple insignia glowed. It had the letter 'B', with a snake wrapped around it. The glow died out, and the mark only looked like an old burn. "What is this?"

"Think of it as proof. Of your sincerity, I mean. This proves to the one who's above me," Facilier pointed up, though his eyes flicked downward momentarily, "That you're on his side. He'll make sure you'll get what's comin' to you. And now, if you'll follow me, I can divulge a bit more of my plan…"

**Author's Note: **The name "Belial" comes from "And what accord has Christ with Belial? Or what part has a believer with an unbeliever?" 2 Corinthians 6:15. So, yes, Belial is Satan. As per why Travis is helping Facilier…I hate original characters. Some can be good, but it takes a talent I just don't have, so I wanted a character who was already in the series to partner with Facilier, and I wanted it to be one who seemed like a good guy but might be desperate enough to turn to Facilier for help, and might not know who he is. So, this is how I chose to do this.


	2. Insignia

**Author's Note: **I think someone asked who Travis was…he was the guy at the ball that says something to Charlotte about "you said later!" and she responds "Travis, when a woman says 'later', she really means 'not ever'.", and then tells him that there are other fillies waiting for him to waltz them into a stupor.

"Charlotte?"

The young woman paused and made a face when she recognized the voice. She regained her composure before she turned around to greet him. "Hello, Travis."

"I know what you're thinking," He anticipated, "But you're wrong. I'm not here to ask you to go dancin' or…or nothin! But I do want a favor from you. If you wouldn't mind?" he rubbed at the inside of his hand where the mark was. It was beginning to itch.

"Well, I suppose I could. But it's gonna depend on the favor. What is it you're needin' from me?"

"I heard Tiana's Palace has some open positions for staff…I could really do with a job, Charlotte. If you could just put in a good word for me?"

"Tiana knows you, Travis, I'm sure if you just went in there and asked yourself –"

He shook his head. "We know each other, but we weren't ever close. Not the way you are with her. She might hire me if I go in on my own, but if you suggest me…there's no way she'd refuse. Please?"

"Oh, all right. Don't let it be said I've never done anything for you."

His right hand started to inch towards hers, as though for a handshake. She extended her own hand as well, but a moment later, Travis's left hand gripped his right and pulled it away from hers. He muttered an apology.

"Yes, well," she brushed off the situation, pretending that she'd not found it the least bit strange, "I'll be sure to let Tiana know you're interested. Good day, Travis."

She walked off in the direction of Tiana and Naveen's. Travis sighed and slouched against a nearby wall, staring warily at the insignia on his hand. "What was that about?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

"Well, where have you been?" A cursory glance would have made it seem that Doctor Facilier was talking to himself. He was seemingly alone in the graveyard, but nevertheless, he was talking to someone. His own shadow.

Belial had not granted him much more power than he'd had on Earth, but his shadow's new ability to travel miles away rather than a few feet was already proving useful.

The shadow smirked, and pointed to where its eyes would have been, if it had a face.

"Ah. Keeping a watch on the boy. I see…and how's the plan going so far?" The shadow nodded. "Going that well, eh? Seems I found a good little helper this time…" His shadow shrugged, and pointed to his hand.

Facilier's eyebrows went up. "He doesn't know what that does just yet, does he? …No, of course he doesn't. I'll have to pay him a little visit and make sure he does exactly as required of him. His soul alone isn't going to be enough for Belial, especially if I'm to convince him to let _my_ soul go free completely…"

* * *

"-So I really _need _this job, Tiana. Besides, it might be a good way to impress Charlotte," Travis was practically begging.

Tiana considered, her face looking troubled. It was Naveen who spoke first. "Well, you will be on the probation period first, but I think we have a spot for you. After all, we both owe Miss Charlotte so very much, and she did put a word in for you…"

"Naveen, I don't –" Tiana started to say, but Naveen firmly shook his head.

"Just give him a try, Tiana," He whispered into her ear.

"Oh, all right. You've got the job, Travis. You start in two days. Is that all right?"

Travis nodded vigorously. His right hand once more attempted to extend on its own, but he managed to force it back. Instead, he extended his left hand and shook. Tiana saw the struggle, but thought it might have just been a tic, and Naveen ignored it all together. He and Tiana shook hands, and both she and Naveen walked him out.

"Wow. That boy gave me the heebie-jeebies," Louis commented with a shudder. He'd been practicing before the interview, but had come into the waiting room during so that he could listen in.

"Who, Travis? He's not all bad," Tiana insisted. "A little hung up on Lotte, but he's hardly the first. And he's going to be working here, so you better get used to him pretty fast, Louis."

Again, Louis shuddered. "You sure ain't nothin' wrong with him? Seemed touched to me. Like he's spooked himself."

"Spooked of what?" Tiana asked.

"I dunno," Louis admitted. "Just…spooked."

"You are both seeing things," Naveen dismissed. "He is just a love sick young man who wants to impress his love. I see nothing wrong with this."

"I think you've become marriage-obsessed," Tiana shook her head. "You think _everyone _should be married."

"Well, look how happy it has made both of us!" Naveen said, wrapping his arms around her waist and patting her stomach.

"And to think, he used to run away screamin' from the thought of marriage," Tiana said jokingly to Louis. "You can pretend to be upset by what I said later. We still got other interviews to do and mama wants us to come over tonight."

"All right," Naveen agreed. "I will make you pay for it later."

* * *

"What did you do to me?" Travis demanded.

Facilier's expression was a mixture of faked innocence and boredom. "My dear friend, I've done nothing to you."

"My hand…It moved on its own! Twice. One time after the interview, towards Tiana, and before that, towards Charlotte…would it have hurt her if it touched her?" Facilier was silent. "Answer me!"

"Not …exactly," a new thought occurred to the con man. "You tellin' me you had the chance to shake Tiana's hand and you didn't take it?!"

"What? No, I did, I just shook with my left hand instead of my right."

Facilier bit down hard on his bottom lip, his grip tightening on his cane as he resisted the urge to club the boy with it. "If an opportunity like that comes again, you take it, do you understand me? Any time someone wants to shake hands with you, you do it!"

"But…will it hurt them?"

Facilier's voice was oily as he lied. It came so naturally to him that he didn't have to pause to think, the story falling out so easily it appeared to be truth. "Of course not. Now, mind you, it will have an effect. All that it'll do is make it so that those you shake hands with will have to work with us. They'll have to listen to us. And we need that in place for the last part of the plan."

"All right," Travis agreed. He was quiet a bit longer, and then he couldn't bare it anymore. "Could I use it to make Charlotte love me?"

"No," Facilier was caught off guard, and blurted out the truth before he had time to think of how a lie would better serve him in this case. "I mean…well, you could make her completely devoted to you. But it wouldn't be true love. But who needs that anyways, am I right?"

"Oh," Travis said softly, kicking at the dirt. That plan was certainly out, then. "You swear it won't actually hurt anyone?"

"There might be some mild, momentary discomfort, but what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. Come on, now, Travis. I'm trying to help you here, and you're making it difficult. I'll only be in a place to help you once I'm at the top, once I'm in the station I so richly deserve. And most of your job is just handshakes. I don't think I'm asking too much here..."

"And then? What do I get once I help you? How will it be enough to get Charlotte?"

"Because, my boy…" Facilier chuckled. "I'm going to make you a prince."

**Author's Note: **I'm very sorry it's so short, but I am incredibly exhausted, but I wanted to get at least one chapter out today. I hope it was sufficient and to everyone's liking. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and watches.


	3. The Plan Begins

**Author's Note: **Once more, a part of this chapter is also found in "Music In Our Soul", as the "Be Prepared" chapter. And Louie from this chapter is meant to be a certain other famous Disney chef (...I couldn't resist, even though I'm certain they're from different time periods)

"What have you got for me so far?" The man cracked his knuckles by interlocking his fingers, then swung them over his head, using them as a pillow. Facilier was about to give the unknown man the brush off when he caught sight of the necklace he wore – it had the same emblem he and Travis now had blazed into their skin.

"Belial?" Facilier _sounded_ calm and composed, but his heart was beating so fast he thought it might escape his chest.

Belial smirked, and nodded. "Yes, it's me. Thought it might be nice to check in. Only one soul so far, Facilier?" he clicked his tongue a few times, giving a 'tsk, tsk' noise. "And a simpleton, at that. I could have gotten that one on my own. You're not living up to your end of the bargain."

"With all due respect," Facilier choked it out, trying to sound sincere, "I have only been here a few days. My plan is already started. You'll see soon enough, I assure you."

"I better," Belial removed a small hourglass affixed to a long string. "You have until this runs out, Facilier. And just so you know, turning it over doesn't add any time, so don't bother trying." Facilier seized the necklace and put it on, tucking it underneath his clothes. "For a price, I'll give you extra help."

"What sorta price we talkin' here?"

"There's a stopper in the bottom of that hour glass. Anytime you need extra help, sprinkle a bit of those sands out. You'll get the help you need…but lose some of the time you had."

"I'll keep that in mind," Facilier eyed the hourglass warily, hoping he wouldn't need to use it. Closer inspection revealed just how slowly the sands moved compared to a real hourglass. Facilier was about to inquire about the exact length of his time, but when he looked up, Belial was gone.

The witch doctor looked around for any other traces of Belial, but there was neither hide nor hair to be found.

"Best get down to business," Facilier decided. He already had Travis working on one part of the plan, but for the next, there was a certain pair of brothers he needed to pay a visit to…

* * *

"No, no," Tiana once more seized the tray out of Travis's hands. "You have to carry it higher than that or you risk runnin' into people with it. Keep the palm of your hand flat and let it rest there."

"Can I at least practice on the actual floor?" Travis suggested. Naveen chuckled.

"Tiana does not ever allow her waiters to interact with customers until they pass her uh…test, shall we say?"

"I'm trying, really, but it's hard," Travis complained. "Ain't like I've been doing this as long as you. Just give me a shot, I know I can do this."

"Agreed. The young man can handle this-"

"Young man?" Travis cut Naveen off. "You're like one year older than I am!"

"Nevertheless," Naveen ignored the interruption, "he can handle it. You worry too much, Tiana. It is not good for you or our child." Tiana attempted to argue, but before she could get a word out Naveen was on his feet, pulling her into his arms. He nuzzled into her neck. "Please, the boy is harmless. And we have plenty of dishes, there is no need to worry if a few get broken. You must relax."

"Why must you make it so hard to argue with you?" Tiana sighed.

"Ah, it is because my charm makes it impossible to disagree with me."

"I never said I can't disagree with you," she rolled her eyes. "But he is right…Travis, go ahead and head back into the kitchen. The sous chef is in charge today, his name is Louie. He'll get you started."

Travis thanked her and headed for the kitchen, trying to ignore the extreme display of affection Naveen was suddenly showing, practically showering Tiana with kisses.

"Umm…hello?" Travis pushed the door to the kitchen open, allowing it to swing back and forth. He took a gulp and stepped forward, knowing that step one would begin the moment he met the staff.

"_Oui_, you are our new waiter?" A tall man with a pointed black mustache and a heavy French accent asked. Travis nodded. "I am Louie, I am ze sous chef and acting head chef whenever Miss Tiana is away."

"Pleased to meet you," Travis extended his hand. Louie took it, and Travis watched as the same mark on his hand appeared on the chef's. Travis glanced around, making sure no one else had seen what had happened. There was only a saucier who was distracted by his sauce being on fire. Travis leaned forward. "You are going to get every recipe wrong today. Do not send the better dishes out, find some way to sabotage them or throw them away. Do you understand?"

"_Oui_," Louie agreed. "I shall not fail you!"

"SHHHH!" Travis hissed. Luckily for him, the saucier had only now put the fire out, and hadn't noticed Louie's loud proclamation. "All right…also, try to find some way to shake hands with everyone in the restaurant," Louie started to march off towards the saucier, but Travis grabbed him and pulled him back. "I mean if you can do it without looking suspicious."

"Ah, I see," Louie agreed.

"All right…let's go to work."

* * *

The Fenner Brothers realty office was hot to the point of sweltering most days, but on this particular day both of them were shivering, with no explanation as to why. They finished with their last customer (who kept complaining about the heat, causing both Harvey and Henry confusion), and shooed him out the door, Harvey locking up the second the patron's foot was clear.

"Well, that takes care of that," Harvey said, pulling his suit's jacket closer to him, his arms wrapping around his shoulders, hugging himself for warmth. "What you say we leave this paperwork for tomorrow?"

"I agree…" Henry nodded enthusiastically, and started gathering the files together to set them aside for tomorrow. He set them on top of a nearby filing cabinet, and nearly shrieked when the door flew open, a wind coming and knocking the files from their perch. "I…I thought you done locked that already…"

"I did," Harvey insisted. "You saw me lock it…I know I locked it…" His conviction seemed to fade, and now he couldn't recall if he really had locked the door or not. "It doesn't matter. We're 'bout to head out anyhow."

"Oh, what's the rush now, boys?"

Harvey and Henry both squeaked when they saw the tall man in their doorway. Given their knowledge of the layout of town they'd recognized the Shadow Man immediately. They also knew he was supposed to be dead. Until now, Facilier had been careful not to let most townspeople see him. But he wanted the impact it would cause for the Fenner brothers to see him face-to-face.

"..Shadow Man," they both managed to whisper in the same horrified tone.

"Oh, no need for titles. I prefer to be called 'Dr.', after all…I am Facilier, and I've come to make a certain…arrangement with y'all. If you'd oblige me and listen to my uh…proposition?"

"Do we have a choice?" Harvey asked warily. Henry had already plopped down into the chair behind his desk.

Facilier chuckled. "Oh, there's always a choice, but you're gonna wanna be in on this deal, I assure you. Now, gentlemen," his head bobbed slightly in the direction of the door. It slammed shut again, the brothers both wincing at the noise. "I need y'all to do me a little favor…"

"We don't do freebies," Harvey was surprised at his own daring, but he and his brother had put a lot of work into this business. They were never soft on potential clients.

"Oh, it wouldn't be a freebie…not in the end, at least. Tell me, gentlemen, what property has the most value on it?"

"La Bouff manor," Harvey responded curtly. Facilier let out a small laugh.

"That one doesn't offer any returns, Mr. Fenner. Nothing but a commission from that. Now, if you were to run say…a restaurant, you could take in profits from it…"

"Only restaurant worth all that trouble is Miss Tiana's," Henry snorted. "And she ain't gonna sell, with all she went through to get it."

"What if she had no choice?"

The Fenners exchanged looks. "What do you mean?" Harvey asked.

"Say a little friendly competition proved to be too much for her…she'd be forced to sell her restaurant. And at a nice, cheap price. Y'all scoop it up and keep it, or sell it…whichever gets you more money."

"And what's in it for you?" Harvey asked suspiciously.

"I need a building for the competing restaurant. It doesn't have to look nice, I just need a building. Cheapest one you got will be fine."

"And we get Tiana's Palace, right? You won't take custody of it?"

Facilier nodded. "I have no interest in it. This is all…a very personal matter. You only have things to gain here, Mr. Fenner…and Mr. Fenner. Won't you join me and my friends?"

Facilier extended his right hand. Henry shook first, and then Harvey did. The magic hit them at the same time, and both examined the palms of their hands in horror.

"What did you do?" Harvey demanded.

"Something y'all agreed to," Facilier said simply. "Remember our arrangement…" As quickly as he'd appeared, Facilier was gone again.

Harvey sunk into his chair. He was nervous over the idea of working with Facilier, but the voodoo man had made everything sound so wonderful. And the idea of owning Tiana's estate once more, now that it was worth a great deal more than her initial investment….the Fenner brothers were not ones to look past such an opportunity. Especially when they had no idea of the price they'd just paid.


	4. Step One: Success

**Author's Note: **The voice telling me if I don't update soon everyone will forget about my stories has grown too loud to ignore, plus I've found I've been sleeping better on the nights I write. Thank you for your patience, extra thanks for favorites, thanks and hugs for reviews and hugs, love, and thanks if you've done all of this!

"This does not make sense," Naveen said as yet another customer walked out, refusing to pay their bill.

"You better fix it soon, we ain't gonna be able to distract Tiana much longer," Louis pointed out. Charlotte had come by on an impromptu visit, and she was talking to Tiana while Naveen attempted to find a solution. They both agreed it would be too stressful with her pregnant for her to handle the issue herself.

Naveen selected an untouched beignet from the nearby table and took a bite. He promptly spit it into a napkin and made a face. "This is not Tiana's recipe…" he marched off towards the kitchen. "What is the meaning of this? _Faldi faldonza_, this is awful! Are you not bothering to taste before you send the food out?"

Travis snuck past Naveen, on his way to deliver another round of the offensive beignets to the only customers left in the restaurant. While Naveen was busy yelling at the chefs, Travis waved goodbye as the last customers also stormed off. For the first time ever, Tiana's Palace didn't have a single patron.

Travis headed back for the kitchen, but he didn't realize he'd been followed until Facilier cleared his throat. Naveen stared at the voodoo man in shock and horror.

"You can not be here…you are dead."

"Aww, like a little thing like death would keep me from one of my dearest friends!" Facilier snaked his arm around Naveen's shoulders. "You're in trouble, my boy…I can help you out."

"I do not need your kind of help," Naveen's eyes narrowed and he whirled himself out of Facilier's grasp. "Get out of here. Now."

"Just remember," Facilier withdrew his business card and tucked it into Naveen's front coat pocket, "When you get desperate and need someone to save you, you can always call me. I'll be your own friend from the other side…I just got back from the Other Side myself, you see…looking to change my ways so I don't end up back there."

"Get out of here," Naveen repeated.

"Geez, touchy, touchy. You weren't this serious back when you was a frog, I can tell you that…but okay. I'll go. By the way, how's that pretty wife of yours? Hear y'all have a child on the way.."

"Stay away from Tiana," Naveen grabbed a pot and hurled it at Facilier, who easily stepped out of the way.

"Oh, I will. But you'll be coming to see me, soon enough. You'll be begging me for help 'fore long…and who knows, I may just be willing to give you a hand. I'll be seeing you real soon, princey. _Real _soon."

As quickly and silently as he came, he was gone again. "No one tells Tiana what happened here today," Naveen ordered. "This man did not show up, and tomorrow all orders will be to her recipe specifications. Let us get this place cleaned up."

* * *

"You're awful distracted tonight," Tiana said, leaning in to give her husband a kiss on the cheek. "And you closed the restaurant early. What's going on?"

"It is nothing," Naveen insisted, "I merely wanted to go home a little early to spend extra time with my amazing wife," he seized her hand and gave it a kiss. "Is this not all right?"

"Depends. You certain you ain't hiding anything from me?" she cocked her head to the side as she watched him, her eyebrows slightly raised. Something felt wrong here, but Naveen shook his head.

"Why would I lie to you, Princess?"

Tiana's expression softened. "I guess you're right. Sorry. You've just seemed like your mind's out wandering in space, and you haven't picked your ukulele up a single time today, not even at work. That's not like you."

He grabbed her hand and pulled her around and into his lap, one of his hands resting on her stomach. "I am just thinking about our future. This is all," he kissed her. "I am tired, though. We should go to bed."

* * *

Three days later and the problems continued. People kept walking out, and servers and chefs kept quitting for seemingly no reason at all. Naveen had managed to get Eudora to convince Tiana to stay with her for a few days while he tried to sort out the issues, but each day the problem got worse, and he was not certain how much longer he would be able to hide this from Tiana. She was already starting to suspect something was up, but Naveen had given Eudora word on what was going on, and so her mother was making certain to keep Tiana too busy to even think about the restaurant. Right now, Naveen found himself both worried about and envying Tiana. He wished he could be away from the restaurant as well, but he had to fix this. This place had been her dream for so long, he couldn't stand the thought that they might lose it.

"Sorry!" he heard Travis exclaim as for the second time a bowl of hot soup was dropped on one of the few customers who continued to show up each day. The man got up and placed some money on the table before walking out, muttering something about a different restaurant as he went.

"Different restaurant…_De Lunes_," Naveen repeated what he'd overheard. "I have never heard of this."

"It's across the way," Travis pointed, "Supposed to be the new hot spot in town. …Not that this place isn't anymore," he glanced around. "Well…"

"New restaurants do not start overnight," Naveen insisted, "I know this from when Tiana and I started this place…it took months."

"Maybe they had extra help?"

"Maybe…" Naveen said, though he didn't sound convinced. "We should go ahead and close down for the day. Once the dishes are done, you can go home."

* * *

"When do I get my part of the bargain?" Travis asked as he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed. His gaze flickered down at his hand, once more viewing the mark there. It burned all the time now, and it felt as though it got hotter with each passing day.

"All in good time," Facilier said as he shuffled his deck of Tarot cards. "Couple of conditions have to be made first, ain't that right Mr. Fenner and Mr. Fenner?" They both nodded. "You see, _De Lunes _is doing just fine…but fine isn't enough."

"Tiana's Palace is completely out of business…no one's going there anymore, so what does it matter?"

"What matters is that when Tiana gets back her cooking will be able to restore her little 'palace' back to the top-dog position, and that, gentlemen, is something I will not be having," Facilier pounded a fist on the table. His shadow crossed its arms and seemed to smirk at all of them before circling around the Fenner Brothers and Travis, forcing them to huddle together in the corner. "That's why, Travis, you are going to go fetch me all of Tiana's recipes."

"How do you know they're even written down?" Travis asked, "She may have just made them up."

"She doesn't trust the Fenners after their business relationship went sour, and I think you know how well it will go over if I show up…" he trailed off, "But you, Travis…there's nothing to fear from you. You could get close enough. All it takes is a simple hand shake, and then. Well. You know," his smile grew and his eyes twinkled with delight as he imagined Tiana under Belial's grasp.

"So shake Tiana's hand to get her to our --"

"No, no," Facilier shook his head.

"But earlier you said -"

"I know what I've said. I've had an uh…change of heart. You see, if you were to go after her husband, if he's the one in your grasp…Tiana will give you anything you want to make sure he's safe. When we've taken everything else from her, when she's watched her world fall apart - that's when we'll give her over to Belial as well."

"Belial?" Travis repeated.

"Let's just call him our largest friend on the other side, hmm?" Facilier scooped his cane up off of the floor and gave it a twirl. "Well, Travis, you better go off to put our next stage of the plan in action. We'll start with taking her recipes - remember, if you can't find a copy of them, get to Naveen and give him the mark as well. Hell, boy, if you get the chance grab Naveen even if you do manage to steal the recipes. As for me, I'm off to prevent someone else from interfering this time…"


End file.
